iFall In Love With A Vampire
by superchicky97
Summary: Kinda based on Twilight but not completly. Freddie is the new guy in town, but Sam thinks there's something going on with him. What's he hiding and what will Sam do when she finds out?   Going to be Seddie  Story is so much better than summary!
1. iMove To Town

**A/N: Ok, so i'm writing another story. I know I shouldn't be because I have over 4 other stories in progress right now, but I have been thinking about this story ever since I saw Breaking Dawn Part 1.  
>Ok so, I was going to make this a crossover with Twilight, but I didn't because know Twilight characters are going to appear in this (Not that I know of yet anyway) I'm just going to base it on Twilight.<strong>

**It's going to be kind of different but definetly be similar to Twilight.**

**This is the list of the characters that will be similar to Twilight.**

**Freddie- Edward**

**Sam- Bella**

**Carly- Jessica**

**Brad- Jacob**

**They're not going to be exactly like the characters, just similar. So it means Freddie is a vampire and Brad is a wolf.  
>I probably should've made Gibby the wolf...He's always shirtless :**

**Haha, anyway I hope you like this story!**

**I don't own iCarly or Twilight!**

Freddie's POV

"I just don't get why we have to move" I groaned throwing things into boxes

"Because" My mom sighed "People are getting suspicious"

My name's Freddie Benson, i'm seventeen years old and i'm not a normal teenager...I'm a vampire.

I don't want to be a vampire, I never wanted it. My mom's the only person who knows about it, because she is one too.

She never wanted me to become one either, I was out with my friends one night and I got attacked. I was going to die and it was the only way she could save me.

This happened nearly 50 years ago, that's how long i've been 17.

People here in Florida are starting to get suspecious about us, that's why we're moving to Seattle.  
>We'll be living in an apartment building called Bushwell Plaza and i'm starting school at Ridgeway, a highschool near our apartment.<p>

Me and my mom never drink human blood, we survive on only the blood of animals and i've learned to control myself around humans.

"Come on" My mom called "We have to go"

I nodded before taking one last look at my now empty room before walking out into the living room.  
>We left our old apartment and went downstairs to the car. We drove off and I watched the building get further and further away as we drove off.<p>

Sam's POV

"So you're saying Gibby took his shirt off, threw an apple at Miss Briggs and ran out screaming?" I asked

"That's exactly what i'm saying" My best friend giggled

"Man" I sighed "You miss one English class and you miss it all!"

Carly and I were sitting in her bedroom talking about random things, the rain was pouring down outside her window and every now and then a loud bang of thunder could be heard.

"So, did I tell you there's knew people moving in across the hall today?"

I shook my head "Nope, any idea who?"

"Spencer said it's a boy our age and his mom" She explained "They're moving here from Florida. That's all I know"

"Cool" I said going back to playing with my phone "When's that math homework due?"

"You're actually going to do it?"

"No" I laughed "I just need to know what day to come up with an excuse of why I didn't do it"

Carly rolled her eyes "Wanna go to the Groovie Smoothie?"

"Sure" We went downstairs and saw Spencer in the living room, there's another guy with him but his back is to us.

"Hey guys" Spencer smiled "This is Freddie, he just moved in across the hall"

He turned around and his eyes instantly connected with mine. We stood there for ages just staring at each other, I tried to look away but I couldn't, my eyes just wouldn't move.

There's something different about him. Carly said he's our age, His skins pretty pale which is weird seeing he's from Florida and he's eyes are gold...Like REALLY gold.

"Hi i'm Carly" I heard Carly said which snapped me out of my thoughts

"I'm Sam" I added

"What school are you going to?" Carly asked

"Ridgeway" He answered

"Cool" She smiled "That's where we go. We're about to go across the street for smoothies, you wanna come?"

"I'd love to but I have to help my mom unpack"

"Oh ok. Maybe another time then. We'll see you at school tomorrow"

We left Carly's apartment and got in the elevator.

"Sam?" I heard her mumble "SAM!"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine" I smiled

"So, what'd you think of Freddie"

"Yeah, he seems nice"

Freddie's POV

I got to Ridgeway the next day and walked inside. I looked around the hallway at all the students, it seemed no different to my old school really.

One thing was on my mind though, Sam. The girl i'd met yesterday, there's something about her, I can't get her out of my head.

Speaking of her, I saw her and Carly walk around the corner.

"Hey Freddie" Carly smiled

"Hey guys" I replied

"How you liking Ridgeway?" She asked

"It seems cool"

"What's your first class?"

I looked at the timetable I was holding "Science"

"You have that with Sam"

Before I could say anything else two other guys walked over.

"Oh, this is Brad and Gibby" Carly introduced "Brad, Gibby, this is Freddie. He just moved into the apartment across from mine"

My eyes went wide when I looked at Brad and he did the same when he looked at me. I didn't think i'd run into any of them here...The wolves.

The bell rung and I headed off to science.

"Ok Mr Benson" The teacher said to me "You can sit next to Sam"

She looked up when she heard her name. I walked to the back of the class and sat next to her.  
>The teacher told us to read chapter 5 and then talk about the questions.<p>

"So" Sam said "Why'd you move here?"

"My mom's job" I lied

She nodded "Must be weird, moving from a place like Florida to a place like this"

I shook my head "Not really, i've moved alot. What about you, how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life" She answered "I can't really imagen being anywhere else"

I nodded.

"Do you wear contacts?" She asked

I smiled slightly "No"

I get asked that alot, it's understandable.

Sam's POV

Lunch time rolled around, my favorite time of the day. Freddie sat with me and Carly but he didn't eat anything.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Carly asked him

"Nah, I had a big breakfast"

We talked for a while but the look on his face changed when Brad joined us at the table.

"I have to go" Freddie said standing up

I watched him walk off...There's something weird going on here.

**What'd you think of the first chapter? I hope you guys like it!**

**Just thought i'd add in that the vampires in this story don't sparkle in the sunlight.**

**But other than that they're like the Twilight vampires. They don't sleep, they run fast, they're strong etc...**

**No Freddie can't read minds either, just another thing I thought i'd add.**

**Please leave a review and let me know if this is worth continuing :)**


	2. iAm Not Human

**A/N: So I got one review on the last chapter, thanks for that (:  
>Hopefully more people are reading it too!<strong>

**So parts of the last chapter were similar to Twilight:**

**Eg. The girl getting suspicious about the vampire, the wolf, the not eating anything**

**But most things I changed:**

**Eg. The vampire was new to the school not the girl, The vampire didn't want to 'attack' the girl when they first met, etc...**

**There will be things the same as Twilight but i'm trying not to make it just an iCarly version. I'm probably only going to include maybe 2 or 3 things that will be exactly the same as Twilight.**

**Anyway, on with the story ;)**

**I don't own iCarly or Twilight :(**

Sam's POV

I need to find out what's going on with Freddie. He's been going to our school for just over 2 weeks now. He sits with us every single day at lunch but I've never seen him eat anything. He vanished last week for 3 days, he said he was sick but when we went to his apartment no one was home. 

"Sam? Sam?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Carly was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry" I said

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I lied "I've got to go"

I closed my locker and grabbed my backpack. I left the school and walked out into the parking lot.  
>I saw Freddie talking to one of the guys from my Spanish class on the other side of the parking lot.<p>

I walked over to my car and turned around when I heard a loud noise. I noticed one of the cars in the carpark slammed on it's brakes to avoid hitting the other car that'd also slammed on it's brakes.

The second car kept sliding because of the ice on the ground. It was heading towards me, I tried to move but it's like my feet were glued to the ground.

Before I new what was happening, Freddie ran in front of the car and stopped it.

My eyes went wide when I realized the car didn't run over him, he'd stopped it from moving.  
>I looked at the huge dent in the front of the car before looking up at him.<p>

He looked at me before turning around and running off.

What the hell just happened...

I looked around at the other people, no one else seemed to have noticed what happened...How could they not have noticed that.

I ran off in the same direction Freddie had gone. I walked down the street and got to a huge park that no one ever comes to anymore.

I found him leaning up against one of the tall trees.

"Hey"

He turned to look at me "...Hey"

"You want to explain to me what just happened back there?" I asked

He shook his head "No, not really"

"To bad, i'm gonna make you explain. I want to know what's going on with you. You never eat lunch at school, last week you disapeared for 3 days and when we went to your apartment you weren't there. You just ran across the entire school parking lot in a split second and stopped a car with your bare hands! Know normal person does that. Tell me what's going on"

"I can't" He said quietly "You wouldn't understand and you're not going to want anything to do with me"

"That's not true, I...I like you ok, I like you alot"

"I like you too and that's why I don't want to tell you...You'll hate me and I don't want that"

"I'll never hate you, how bad can it be?" I asked "What, are you monster?"

He sighed "Something like that"

He turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait, what?" I walked after him "Freddie stop. Please tell me what's going on"

He turned around and looked at me again "I...I'm not...I'm not human Sam"

"What?" I whispered "Then..."

He looked down and then back at me "I'm a vampire"

My eyes went wide and I took a step back.

He nodded "See, now you're scared of me"

I shook my head "I'm not scared of you"

"Yes you are, I know you are and I don't blame you"

"I'm not scared, i'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this...So...So you..."

He nodded "Yeah...I have to go"

Before I could say anything else he was gone. I left the park and walked back to school. The whole way there that word echoed in my head.

_Vampire..._

.

_Later that night_

_._

I needed to talk to him some more, he can't just tell me something like that and then run off.  
>I left Carly's apartment after dinner and knocked on Freddie's door.<p>

"I need to talk to you" I said when he opened it

He nodded and let me in.

"Where's your mom?" I asked

"Uhh...She's not here" He answered

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

"I'm not scared of you" I whispered "I'm not scared of you and I don't hate you"

"Really?"

"Really. It's not your fault, you can't help it"

"I guess" He sighed

"So...How did you...You know...Become like this?"

"Well...About 50 years ago I was out with my friends, I got attacked and I was going to die...So my mom had to do it"

"Wait, your mom's a vampire too?"

He nodded.

"50 years ago?...So, you're 67?"

He laughed "Yeah, guess when you put it like that"

"Ok...Sorry i'm still trying to get this, I mean i've read stories about vampires but I didn't think they were real. So you guys drink-"

"Blood? Yeah. But not all vampires drink human blood, some just hunt animals"

"And you?"

"Animals"

I nodded "Ok well...Thanks for telling me about this"

"You're actually the only person i've ever told"

"You've never told anyone else?"

He shook his head "Nope"

"Why? Why was I any different?"

He shrugged "Cos you are different. I've met so many people but there's something special about you, from the moment I saw you I knew that"

I leaned for closer and closer until my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his go around my waist.  
>The kiss was slow but perfect, I never wanted it to end.<p>

I needed air after a while though so it had to.

I pulled away slowly and rested my forehead against his, I stared into his eyes and it still amazed me how gold they are.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked when I got my breath back

"Vampires don't sleep"

I sat back a little "Ever?"

"Never"

"Wow..."

"Yep" He smiled. I put my lips back on his and ran my hands through his hair.

My life has officially changed now...

**Ohhh, Sam found out (:**

**Leave a review and leave me any suggestions. Is there anythings from Twilight you guys definetly wanna see in here?**


End file.
